Love During the Holiday Season
by TheChicaChic
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year. A bit of fluffy holiday love involving Secret Santa's, some mistletoe, and Section D.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Here's another Holiday fic for everyone. I'm thinking this will be a bunch of short chapters rather than longer ones...hope that's okay with everyone. It also has turned out a bit...fluffier then I had planned. Warning now, this is completely OOC and I borrowed a bit from one of my favorite Holiday movies.**_

* * *

It's later than he'd planned as Harry makes his way through the freezing rain that's falling on the Greater London area. In his hands, he's gripping a square box wrapped in elegant silver paper and a silk green ribbon. As he slides his way down the slick sidewalk to The George, his grip tightens, making sure not to drop the box.

Reaching the door of The George, he breathes a sigh of relief as he steps from the cold into the warmth of the crowded bar. Section D isn't the only team celebrating the upcoming Holiday season and as he makes his way towards the back room, he's greeted by many people he knows. As such, it takes him nearly twenty minutes to make his way into the smaller room where his team is.

Setting the carefully wrapped box on the small table by the door, he shrugs off his long coat and looks around for a certain brunette.

* * *

"And then I dyed my hair orange to match the bikini I wore to work today."

"Hmm. That's nice."

"Ruth." Jo said, snapping her fingers in the face of her friend. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

Shaking her head slightly, Ruth turned and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I...just...that is...what I was trying to say is I was just looking for someone."

"Harry hasn't arrived yet."

"What? No, I wasn't looking for Harry. I was looking for...Jed from Section E. He borrowed the Iliad a few months ago and I was hoping to ask for it back tonight."

"Right." Taking a sip of her drink, Jo shook her head. "I don't know why you don't just admit what the rest of us know."

Glass of wine in her hand, Ruth paused in lifting it to her mouth and looked at her friend. "And what's that?"

"That you're madly in love with Harry."

Choking on her wine, Ruth placed a hand to her chest. "Wha...what are you talking about?"

Sliding into the empty chairs, Adam and Zaf grinned, having overheard the last part of the conversation. Adam leaned back in his chair as he watched her.

"Ruth, how long have you been in Section D?"

"Err. Three years, four months, six days and I think it's been thirteen hours."

"I see. And how long have you been in love with Harry? You know, the older man with a fierce temper and the power to ship us all somewhere unpleasant."

Looking down, she blushed as she spoke to the table, wishing she could just slide under it. "Three years, four months, six days, and I suppose twelve hours and forty-six minutes."

"I thought so."

"God, does everything know?"

"Yes."

"Does Harry know?"

"Maybe. But probably not. He's a bit...unsure...when it comes to you."

"Oh. This isn't good."

"I don't know. I think tonight might be the time to do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Corner him at that table over in the corner. The one with the mistletoe over it and between snogging sessions, mention the fact that you'd like to marry him and have lots of sex and babies."

"Adam!"

Placing his hand over hers, Adam squeezed it gently and smiled. "Ruth, look at me."

Shaking her head no, she continued to look down at the table, her finger running around the rim of her win glass.

"Ruth, please."

Cheeks flushing, Ruth met his eyes.

"We all care about you. Harry's in love with you. And we can all agree that all we want is for you to be happy. So just go for it."

"But...but...I've never _done_ that."

"What? Snogged someone?"

"No!" she squeaked, taking a long gulp of her wine. "I've done _that_. Just...I've never been the one to instigate said snogging."

"Ruth, this is Harry. All you have to do is get him in that corner, lie your hand against his cheek with a soft smile and lean in. He'll take care of the rest."

Looking between her three friends, Ruth shook her head. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" a low voice asked from behind.

* * *

_**AN: Reviews are lovely and would go towards making my holiday season.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you all for the mostly wonderful reviews! I am just blown away by the feedback received for this story. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. **_

_**And I apologize for the delay. I didn't mean to take so long on getting it together and up, but I found out beginning of last week that the interview for a possible promotion I applied for was yesterday and then found out the end of last week that not only was it yesterday but it was in front of a panel of seven different directors and managers within my company. So I wound up prepping for that and not writing this story. Forgive me I hope?**_

* * *

_Last Time_

_Looking between her three friends, Ruth shook her head. "I don't know if I can do this."_

_"Do what?" a low voice asked from behind._

* * *

Eyes wide, Ruth stared at Jo across the table, her fingers tightening around the stem of her empty wine glass. Swallowing, Ruth kept her eyes on Jo's as she spoke weakly. "We, uh, were...you know...we were discussing...umm...Christmas Carols."

"Really?" Harry asked, stopping behind her chair and looking around the table. Knowing Ruth as well as he did, he'd almost be inclined to believe her somewhat feeble attempt at stuttering her way through the lie, but Jo's momentary look of shock and her inability to meet his eyes lets him know that that's the furtherest thing from the truth.

"Yes." pausing a moment, Ruth swallowed again and found her voice. "Yes, we were. Jo just uh...suggested that as it's a Christmas party we should be singing Christmas Carols. You know. Put us in the holiday spirit."

"I see." Lifting his hand, Harry gripped the back of her chair, letting his fingers brush lightly against her back. "And you're not up for that?"

"Nnnnooo." she whispered, tensing at the contact of his fingers.

"Why not?" Leaning down until his lips were next to her ear, he looked around the table and smiled at the others. "I think it's a good idea."

Zaf choked on his beer as he looked from his boss to the others, the idea of the lot of them singing joyous Christmas Carols just too much to believe. Coughing as Adam smacked him hard on the back, Zaf met his eyes. "Thanks mate." he managed.

"No problem." Turning his attention back to his boss, Adam smirked. "You think it's a good idea then?"

"Of course. Juliet is always on my case about team bonding exercises. What better way than an evening of drinking and singing?" Thumb brushing down the middle of her back, Harry grinned. "What do you think Ruth?"

"Aaaabout what?" she asked, stuttering at the feelings he was stirring within.

Smirking, Harry turned his head until his warm breath rushed over her ear. "Drinking fine spirits and singing. Bonding as a team. _Coming together in celebration._" the last part was whispered so only she could hear.

Skin flushing, Ruth looked down at the table, her hands shaking in her lap.

Standing up again, Harry smiled at the others. "How about I go order us all another round?"

Getting all their consent but one, Harry brushed his hand against her shoulder. "What about you Ruth? Another glass of wine?"

"White." she managed to get out as she found herself more flustered than before.

Nodding, Harry moved towards the other room to order their drinks. As he cleared the doorway, the Adam and Zaf leaned over the table and hissed her name.

"What?!" she asked, looking between them. "I couldn't very well tell him what we were talking about!"

Leaning back in his chair, Zaf drained the last of his beer before continuing. "So you told him we wanted to sing Christmas Carols?"

* * *

Harry grinned as he stepped up to the crowded bar. The night was looking far more enjoyable than it had just the hour before.

When he'd first watched the team leave the Grid for The George, he'd still been debating whether he was going to join them or send his Secret Santa gift over with Mike, his driver. After all, in a moment of surprising confidence, he had done something he wondered if he'd come to regret later in the evening and the thought of being in the same room as everyone else worried him. But as he'd covertly watched the others pull on their coats, his eyes had been drawn to Ruth and the merriment on her face.

She'd been laughing at something Jo said as she struggled into the thick, white coat; her chestnut hair falling into her face. As she'd brushed it back, he caught sight of the glint of pure joy in her eyes and suddenly he knew there was no way he'd miss the evening.

Even if his gift went over like a lead balloon.

And now he was glad he had come. Because it had confirmed what he'd only hoped was true. That Ruth was in love with him.

He'd thought perhaps there was a chance. That just maybe the stolen glances late at night and brushing of hands that turned into lingering touches during the day meant she felt the spark between them. At first, he'd thought it was just lust; that his lack of interest in finding a bed partner over the last three and a half years was coming to an end. That he really wasn't impotent as his first thought had been but rather bored with the status quo of his more recent relationships.

And then her step-brother had killed himself. He'd felt her pain and wariness, had wanted to take away the anguish and comfort her. The need to just wrap her in his arms and hold her as she cried made him realize what he'd been denying.

That he'd fallen in love with his analyst.

Of course he hadn't really expected her to feel the same. She was a vibrant woman. Intelligent. And younger. There was no way he'd stand a chance. Not for any kind of meaningful relationship.

But he'd started to pay attention. Saw her glances when she thought no one was looking. Smiled to himself as she brought him a tea when his day was going bad. Loved the feeling he got when she lighted her gaze to meet his and smiled softly. Those moments and so many more gave him hope.

And then tonight had happened. He'd quietly approached the table, carefully staying out of their line of sight. For a table of Spooks, he was disappointed in how long it had taken them to realize he was there, but that didn't matter right now. Because if they _had_ realized he was there, he wouldn't have heard Ruth admit that she had been in love with him for years.

And that she wanted to get married and have lots of sex and babies.

That made him smile.

Taking the glasses of whiskey and white wine the bar tender set in front of him, he turned to make his way back to the room, wondering just how to use the information.

* * *

"Here you go. One white wine." Setting the glass down in front of her, Harry smiled before stepping back and dragging a chair over from the table behind. Waving his hand at Adam, he watched as the Spook moved his chair down some, giving Harry just enough room to squeeze in between him and Ruth.

Knee pressing against Ruth's, Harry took a sip of his whiskey and glanced around the table, smiling. "So," he asked after another sip, "what are we planning on singing?"

"Er um...you know what, I have to get the gifts together. Sorry!" Jumping up from the table, Jo hurried away.

"And I need to use the loo." Pushing his chair back, Adam smiled at them all before leaving the room.

"He's going to need my help." Zaf said, pushing his chair back. Then he paused as he realized what he said. Eyes lifting to his eye brows, he looked between the two, flushing a red that only Ruth had ever managed to pull off before turning and almost running from the room.

"Was it something I said?" Harry asked, looking at the vacant chairs, smile on his face.

Looking down at the table, Ruth mumbled something about traitors and deserters to herself as she tried to think of a way not embarrass herself with Harry.

Grinning, Harry leaned towards her and turned his head sideways until he could meet her eyes. "I'm sorry, I missed that. What did you say?"

"Errr...ummm..."

Reaching a hand out, Harry slowly covered hers.

Freezing, Ruth looked at his larger hand covering her smaller one on the table, her breath catching in her throat as she lifted her eyes to his.

"I was..." clearing his throat, Harry looked over her shoulder a moment, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "I was actually hoping to get a moment alone. With you. So we could talk."

She's just about to speak when Jo pops up at their table, two packages in her hand. "Secret Santa time!" she says cheerfully, her eyes carefully avoiding the sight of her boss's hand covering her friends.

Looking up, Harry frowned. "Thank you Jo." he said, his voice low.

"Right, I'm just going to...uh...go hand out the rest of the gifts."

Watching as she walks away, he's about to try again when Ruth smiles weakly at him and turns back to her gift. "I wonder what it is."

"Hopefully something wonderful." he says quietly.

Pulling his hand away with a sigh, Harry lifted the thin rectangle he'd been given and slowly undid the tape. Finding an envelope inside, he opened it and pulled out two box tickets to the Opera for the new year. Spotting the scrap of paper in the bottom of the envelope, he pulled it out and read it. Lifting his eyes to the Technical Analyst across the room, Harry nodded his thanks.

Turning his attention back to the woman next to him, he smiled as she continued to look over the silver wrapped box he'd painstakingly wrapped the night before. Watching as she ran a ringer along the green velvet bow, Harry leaned over. "Aren't you going to open it?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Lifting her head, she met his gaze before blushing and looking down again. "Oh, right. I should open it."

Carefully undoing the tape, Ruth unwrapped the box. Lifting the lid, she frowned as she found another wrapped box inside, this one only in white paper. Seeing the writing across the top, she leaned over and read it.

_A true friend is one soul in two bodies - Aristotle_

Frowning at the message, she carefully lifted it out and undid that paper only to find herself facing another box with another message.

_Take me to you, imprison me, for I, except you enthrall me, never shall be free, nor ever chaste, except you ravish me. - John Donne_

There's three more boxes within this one, each slightly smaller than the last and with their own message.

_Your emotions affect every cell in your body. Mind and Body, mental and physical, are intertwined. - Thomas Tutko_

_The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover that for you the world is transformed. - Jiddu Krishnamurti_

_Journeys end in lovers meeting. - William Shakespeare_

As she unwraps the final piece of wrapping paper, Ruth finds a green and red stripped box.

Eyes watching her closely, Harry notices how red she is as she slowly lifts the lid, his breath catching as he hopes he hadn't overstepped and ruined any chance of a relationship with her.

Pulling the lid off, Ruth moved the tissue paper inside away and found a snow globe nestled safely in the box. Lifting it carefully, she soon found herself staring at the Eiffel Tower, little pieces of white and silver glittering falling around it. Spotting a piece of paper tied around it carefully with another green ribbon, she lifts it to read.

Ελάτε στο Παρίσι μαζί μου. Παρακαλώ.

Eyes going wide, Ruth turns her head and meets his. Seeing the question and the restrained hope, she carefully sets the globe onto the table and lifts her hand to touch his cheek.

"Oh! A snow globe!"

Hand pausing half way to his face, Ruth continues to stare into his eyes.

"But what's it say? Is this Greek?" Jo asks, completely missing and interrupting the moment between her friend and boss.

Lowering her hand to the table, Ruth drags her eyes away from his and looks at her friend ohing and ahing over the globe.

* * *

Its later in the evening when Harry finally gets Ruth alone. All night, as she was forced to mingle with the others, her eyes had strayed to his. And for the first time in a long while, he'd been unable to read what was going on in her mind but he'd not had the chance to speak with her.

Every time he'd gotten close someone had grabbed him or grabbed her and drug them over somewhere else to show them something or talk about nothing that couldn't wait until later.

But now as others sat at tables around the room; most more drunk than not; he found himself standing at a little table in a dark corner of the room.

"Did you mean it?" she asked softly, her eyes staring into his.

"Mean what?" he asked back cheekily, pretending not to know what she meant.

"What you wrote on the snow globe. Did you mean it?"

"Well, if it said take the week between Christmas and New Years off, than yes, I meant it."

"And why," she paused, her voice dropping slightly, "would I do that?"

Hand lifting to brush her hair from her face, Harry smiled. "Well, I was hoping that you'd go to Paris with me?"

"As your analyst?"

"No, that wasn't what I was thinking."

"Undercover than?"

"Not even close."

"Nanny to the horde of illegitimate children you have with your twenty-something mistress?" she asked, a smile evident in her voice.

"God no."

"Then how?"

"I was thinking as the woman who loves me almost as much as I love her."

Pausing, Ruth stared at him in shock. "You love me?"

"Yes. I do." he said, a grin on his face. Hand resting against her cheek, Harry brushed his thumb slowly against the side of her lips. Eyes lifting above her head, Harry saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and started to laugh.

"What?" she asked in confusion, her hand coming to rest over his. "What's so funny?"

Smiling, Harry slid his hand behind her head. "Oh, I was just thinking about how I'm going to marry you and we'll have lots of sex and babies."

Staring at him in shock, Ruth only has a moment to register what he said before he pulls her to him and kisses her soundly.

* * *

_**AN: Well, I think that's the end of this one. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have a moment, you'll leave a review and tell me what you think. I've another three Christmas stories planned including an M-rated follow up to The 12 Days of Christmas as well as a New Year's story so I hope you'll read and review them too.**_


End file.
